Watching Movies With Our Extended Family
by Rainbow820
Summary: This is going to a series of short stories about the family of Storybrooke watching the Disney Adapations of their stories. Fluffiness is ensured. Pre-dark ones
1. Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs

The group of friends gathered in Augusts room to watch the story of _Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs._ This group consisted of Regina Mills ,Mary Margaret, David Nolan, Baby Neal, Emma Swan, Killian " Hook " Jones, Henry Mills,Robin Hood, Roland, , and Belle. Emma walked in first waking August up " are you feeling any better?" She asks him softly. " Now that your hear ya I am " August replies with a crooked smile. " Hey mate " Hook says taking Emma's hand. " He's my best friend Killian don't hurt him " Emma says to Hook quietly. " Should we start the movie ?" Mary Margaret asks chipper as always. " Yes let's " Belle says putting the movie in and pressing play Regina makes chairs appear Emma sits down next to August and before Killian can David sits next to Emma smugly smiling. Henry waves Killian over next to his seat for him to sit down smiling warmly up at him.

As the movie starts Regina smiles over at Snow " they have you down to a science " she says laughing " not true I have way more a rebellious side then that " Snow says back. Regina gasps when she sees herself " what did they do to me " Regina says offended Robin takes her hand smiling " it's really not that bad " Robin tells her. " Just wait Robin they make you a fox " Emma says getting a confused look from Robin and laugh from Killian " don't laugh yet Hook wait till they see what they do to you" Henry says. " Can we all be quite and enjoy the movie?" David asks and the chapter quiets down. They watch the movie laughing occasionally at the dwarves or the characters. By the time the movie is over it is dark out and everyone is asleep. Emma wakes up first and starts to wake people up but stops when she sees Henry's head resting on Killian's shoulder she takes out her phone and snaps a quick picture making it her home background before waking them up. " Same time tomorrow with _Peter Pan_ " __Snow asks. Rumple and Hook wince at the name both equally damaged by that monster both in different names but they nod anyway looking at each other knowingly before Rumple picks the sleeping Belle up and teleports her to their house and everyone else goes home as well Henry is still tired and Killian picks him up over his back. Robin carries Roland out and Snow carries little Neal. Hook puts Henry onto his bed and kisses Emma goodbye before returning to his ship.


	2. Peter Pan

The next day everyone gathers in August's room again and Emma puts in the movie she sits next to Killian with Henry in the other side of Killian and August next to her. This time they invited Tinkerbelle for the viewing of _Peter Pan._ As the movie starts and they watch the Darling children playing. " From what Bae told me this is pretty accurate of these kids " Killian said remembering the time when he was on the ship Gold looked up hurt in his eyes and Emma kicks Killian's leg " I'll tell you about our journeys later crocodile " Killian reluctantly says. When the Shadow comes into view Emma could feel Killian tense against her. Then the boy appears with a devilish smirk Tinkerbelle by his side and he takes them on a journey through London to Neverland. When the comment is made about the second star to the right Hook shifts uncomfortably. " Want to tell me about it later?" Emma asks " Mom really let it go he had a hard life that was what made him a pirate in the end don't push it " Henry says to his mom " you know what happened?" Killian asks the lad. " Of course it's in the book but August helped me remove it so others couldn't see it I figured you would talk about it on your own terms " Henry says " Thanks lad and you to August " Killian says getting a sush from Regina.

When Captain Hook appears in screen the movie is paused as no one can contain there laughter. " Bloody Hell lad you weren't kidding when you said this was bad " Killian said to Henry scratching behind his ear. When the movie resumes Killian shouts at the screen " I'm not bloody afraid of the crocodile " Hook growls looking at a smug Rumple" well they did get it right that I took your hand " Rumple says Killian goes to stand but Emma puts her hand on his shoulder and Belle does the same. Killian laughs a little while later " they got Smee one hundred percent correct " Hook says. As the movie finishes no one is asleep but laughing at the silliness of the movie. " Well Tink you and I were equally shamed " Hook says putting his arm around Tink's shoulder and they both laugh and walk off talking about how much of that movie was incorrect concerning Pan himself. Emma smiles it is good to see Killian happy and everyone goes home agreeing to meet back again to watch another movie.

 **What movie should I do next your suggestions would be appreciated**


End file.
